Seeking Freedom- Ash Betrayed fic
by Soragao3
Summary: With the world against him, Ash has only his Pokemon to depend on. When an invite to a tournament appears at his feet, he discovers darkness under the surface of the League. With those who hate him around the corner, a world of secret evil under his feet, and his Pokemon behind him, Ash's purpose is to answer the questions that these events present to him. Gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys... Welcome to my first story.**

**Actually, that's a lie... I do have SOME experience in this field, but not much. I had a few people like my works, but now I've revamped myself.**

**So, this is a trilogy. Big whoop. **

**P.S: Reviews, please? I need to see what I'm doing wrong...**

* * *

><p>It was calm, on the little coast they lived on. The twilight sky shone in a magnificent shade of orange, and into the trees. The sinking light of the sun reflected off of the water, as it slowly seemed to be falling. The moon was visible in the sky, rising ever-so-slowly. Stars were coming out into the night. A few were visible, just little specks in the orange sky.<p>

It always made him curious. He had always stopped to look out there, every year. The sunset reminded him of life itself: it was always prettiest at the end of it. But then, it came back. It shone again, brighter than ever before. Just like how things worked in real life, for him at least. It never truly ended.

He squinted. A small speck had been on the horizon, but he hadn't thought much about it. It had been getting closer and closer to the coastline. He could see what it was. A Dragonite, strong and fast. His eyes widened: Dragonite were some of the rarest Pokemon in the wild.

"Pikachu, look! It's a Dragonite!" Pikachu looked on, eyes filled with awe. "Pika..." The Electric Mouse Pokemon mouthed breathlessly as the Dragon-Type picked up altitude.

The Dragonite looked at the photo it had been given to use as a guide, and compared it to the little figure on the coast, using it's incredible eyesight. It confirmed to him, that the man over there was who the letter was for. The Dragon Pokemon picked up speed and accelerated to Stardust Cove.

Ash looked out patiently, wanting to see the beauty of such a rare and elusive Pokemon. As it came closer, though, disappointment flooded the two of them. It had a messenger bag, meaning it was domestic. He knew he would have failed to tame it, but Ash had wanted another Pokemon like Charizard for a long time.

Dragonite swiftly descended in front of him. It wasn't expected, and Ash was shocked. He got to his feet, and prepared himself for battle. Dragonite drew a letter from it's messenger bag, and handed it to Ash, who had an arched eyebrow. Dragonite quickly took off, not wanting to spend another minute in that region.

Ash couldn't care less, whether the Dragonite left or not:he was too concerned with the letter. It was addressed to him, so ripped the envelope open, and dragged out the letter. Amber eyes skimmed over the text, not missing a word.

_"Dear trainer, _

_We are sure that you have heard that the. __Johto Battle Frontier has finally opened. __In commemoration of the event, all trainers from the Pokemon League are required to attend the Opening Tournament and Pokemon Contest. This is mandatory for all Trainers who possess a Pokedex. The Tournament will be held at Olivine Beach on January 20th. Failure to present yourself at this Tournament will result in you getting banned from all future League events and functions. _

_Sincerely, the Pokemon League Association & Johto Battle Frontier Team."_

Ash glared at the letter, before tossing it away. The wind carried into some direction, God knows where.

"Chu Pika?" Pikachu asked. Ash was peeved. That letter was not helping him. "That," He began furiously, "Was a prime example of bad advertising." Pikachu wanted to know what was getting his master all worked up. His answer wasn't enough.

Over the years, they had changed. Not just Ash and Pikachu, but all of their Pokemon. Ever since Ash's twelfth birthday, they knew they couldn't trust people. They turned to each other for support, since Ash didn't have the money to stay in a Pokemon Centre, or a hotel. On those cold nights on the coast they had settled on, they knew that the old, childish personalities of the past had to be made.

"Chu Pi?" Pikachu wanted to know what had his master so riled up. That wasn't satisfying.

"Some tournament," Pikachu blinked. "They're saying that if we don't come, we'll be banned from future tournaments, and that sort of rubbish."

"Chu Pi Pika?" The mouse squeaked. Ash's mouth turned to a frown. "You want to go?" He asked, eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner. Pikachu looked up at him, with innocent eyes. The little mouse tugged on it's master's leg, hoping to convince him."Pika Chu..." The mouse said. Ash knew what that meant, and shook his head. He turned back to the sunset, wanting to catch it before it vanished.

"Bay..." Ash rose his head, and addressed the Grass-Type standing behind him. Ash's eyes narrowed.

"You too, Bayleef?" Guilt stirred at the pit of his heart. His Pokemon wanted to fight. They wanted to show the world what they were made of. But, he wasn't ready to meet it again.

"Taloo!" Ash's Talonflame descended before him: it had heard their chat. "Flame!" Ash was feeling overpowered, as his Pokemon surrounded him. Ash heard his loyal Charizard let out a roar. A bloodthirsty roar, in excitement.

Ash looked around, wanting to find some way out of this. There was none. He sighed, "I don't have a choice here," He stood up, and walked to the cliff's edge. He looked into the sky, which was darkening. Stars blazed in the black canvas. With a smile, he pointed out to the world. "We're back in the game."

* * *

><p><strong>Too short? Too cheesy? Don't worry, it'll get more original later on. If you're interested, this fic takes place in 2054. There will be a little bit of references, via fanmade Pokemon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Seeking Freedom!**

**Sorry about Chapter 1, guys. I was a bit vague there, didn't give too much background on Ash. This chapter, we build on that!**

* * *

><p>Chaos had been personified. Crowds upon crowds of trainers had appeared at the harbour, trying to get on the boats to the tournament. People pushed right passed each other. Some were brawny and burly, others nimble or nerdy. This was something Ash hated about towns: they were too congested. People were so concerned with getting what they wanted that they discarded things like discipline and order. Ash sighed: secretly, he wanted to battle people, but was it worth this type of hassle?<p>

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ash snapped. He didn't want to have to do this, but what other choice did he have? He secretly pulled out a Pokeball, and tossed it into the air.

"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon chirped. "Pidgeot, can you fly me over to the boat?" Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded, and let Ash climb on board. "Hey! You have to wait in line as well!" A muscular man called out. He made an attempt to grab Pidgeot's talons, but failed miserably. "Pidgeot, let's go." He sharply ordered. With a flap of it's massive wings, Pidgeot soared over the heads of the frantic trainers. Ash glared at the figure of the burly man. "He called it a line..." The man's head disappeared amongst the crowd within seconds , and they were at the boat. He clambered aboard, and decided it was time to do a bit of analysing.

He looked into the crowds, aiming to see who was going to be in the tournament. His eyes fell upon something that burned his cold heart, though. In the crowd, there was a boy with a bluish tint to his hair. He had glasses, which were big enough for Ash to see from the boat. He looked at the boy quietly. Memories flooded through him, as he clenched his fist. Pidgeot opened it's beak to ask Ash what the problem was, but Pikachu shook his head. This was Ash's time.

"Pikachu, can you see him?" Ash asked. "Pi..." Pikachu could make out the faint form of Max. Ash sighed. "That boy," He hissed with venom. "Was the only one to not believe that I was a crook. That changed quickly though..." He had an insane grin on his face. Pikachu stayed quiet. It was dangerous to get involved when Ash was this angry. "So, Max," He pretended as though the poor child could hear him over the crowds. "Was it fun, hanging out with Damien? What about your old hero, Ash? Did you forget him? Did you?" Ash was cackling like a maniac. Pikachu could see the stares people were giving them. He glared back at them. "Pika!" He showed them one of his fingers, and turned his attention to Ash, who had a scared look on his face. "Pikachu, if every trainer from the Pokemon League is here, then, that means Damien is here too!" Ash's face contorted into anger.

Damien ruined Ash's life. For months, Ash was left hated by the public, and had nowhere to stay other than the wild. People in restaurants refused to feed him, and he was left hungry. Damien took all of Ash's friends, and changed them into different people. The faces they shot at him were unbearable. They were burned into his heart forever. The words they said to him were still ringing in his ears. The way he became the butt of their jokes, and the one they hated. It was horrible.

"We have our own lives now," Dawn's words stung like bullets.

"We can't be associated with the failure of Pallet. It's bad for our image!" Ash was ashamed of himself. Brock was earning for himself, and just his association with Ash was diminishing his pay.

"It's because of YOU that MY Red left for that mountain!" His mother's words wrecked him on the inside.

The true pain came after any of that. The pain that left him scarred on the inside. The pain that ripped him in two.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"No, I'm not 'fine', I'm annoyed. Now come on, I need to have a battle with someone." Pikachu's eyes lit up at the thought of battling someone. When was the last time they had done that?

"Now," He said. "Let's find someone to battle. Pidgeot, stay at my side. Pikachu, get in the bag." Pikachu grinned, and jumped into Ash's own messenger bag. He wasn't a fan of rucksacks, or backpacks. This was more effective for carrying Pikachu around in, without being seen. People could tell just at the sight of him if he was Ash Ketchum, and the way they treated his name was no fun.

Within minutes, Ash had found his victim. "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" He told his other rat Pokemon. "Mothim, use Silver Wind!"

The Bug-Type couldn't keep Ash's Raticate away. Raticate latched onto Mothim's wing, and grounded it. Ash didn't do anything, as Raticate bit Mothim until it fainted.

"Mothim!" The girl screamed, clutching her Pokemon. She turned up to the mysterious man, who hurt her Pokemon. She scowled, and left. Ash yawned at her, and swiftly turned on his left foot. He walked away, as if nothing had happened.

"Raticate, that was a good job back there," Raticate looked up at it's trainer, happy to please. "You've improved from when we met. Return." Ash was proud of his Pokemon, but sometimes, he was too proud.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later.<em>

"Are you ready, May?" Dawn called out from the other side of the door. "Yeah, Dawn, just one second." May stepped out in a two piece swimsuit that made the men who were walking past red in the face. The red bikini was a nice outfit on her: she had bought it so that she could show off to here boyfriend, Damien.

Damien was the sweetest thing in the world, to her. He was strong, and good looking. He was brave, and intelligent. All things she wanted in a man. He commanded his Pokemon with discipline, and it was effective: he wasn't Kanto's Champion for nothing!

"So, Dawn, what do you think?" She tilted her head, the red bow in her hair moving with her.

Dawn looked at it quickly, and smiled. The top showed enough of, and the bottom was skimpy. On their way out, men looked at the two, with undeniable lust.

Dawn was no slouch in that area either: her... assets weren't as nice, yes, but she relied mostly on making things stunning. "You look great, May."

"You too!" They headed up to the deck, a sexy sway in their hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Bear with me here, I can't write long chapters. They'll get more entertaining as they go along.<strong>


End file.
